


who you are is not where you've been

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #no# s.h.a.m.e, Freeverse, Gen, Gratuitous use of punctuation, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're not e.v.i.l<br/>you just screwed ^u^p^</p>
            </blockquote>





	who you are is not where you've been

**Author's Note:**

> Lord, it's been a long time since I've written something. XD Even longer since I've written only a single draft for a poem. And even LONGER since I've written Harry Potter! XD I guess I've been inspired by all the news,I guess? ;P
> 
> Title from ” Innocent” by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but the poem and the phone it was typed on.

you're not evil.  
you swear, you're _not_ e.v.i.l  
you just  
screwed ^u^p^  
majorly screwed up, yeah  
but hey  
it could always be worse  
in your  
(relatively -s-h-o-r-t-)  
life  
you've made alot|alot|aL.O.T|  
of mistaeks  
[sometimes you think **you** may have been a m:i:s:t:a:k:e]  
you've made _b;a;d > choices_  
you're not #perfect#  
at the time  
you _thought **hoped felt**_  
you were making the right choices for you  
but  
now you know  
you were *w*r*o*n*g*  
{hindsight is t° w° e° n° t° y\\*20*, after all}  
you wish you could just  
go kcab  
and change it  
A  
L  
L  
but the +past+ has _passed_  
all you can do  
is move  
F  
O  
R  
W  
A  
R  
D


End file.
